Prelude to the War
by Teefa and Co
Summary: third in series. Eleni's celebration over the successfully created golems is interrupted when Magnus headed to Gillbaris Island with Dolan, Sara, and Amon. What's a girl to do when her beloved father goes missing for three months? Some AshEleni
1. Stone Creations

Stone Creations  
  
"Yes! I've finally done it!" exclaimed 19-year old Eleni Dunbar, "After three years of hard work, I've finally created the golems like I found in the books. Finally, I can show my efforts to Huxely."  
  
Eleni had been learning advanced magic for the past four years now. One year into it, she had read a few books on golem creation, hoping to learn how to create the creatures for herself. It had taken one full year to mold the nine muscular bodies of her creations to just the right specification. When they had all been finished, she began to cast the spells necessary to give them life. Once a week for a full two years she had to enchant each golem and imbue them with her power. It was a tiring procedure, but it was all well worth it. Now, the final spell of life had been cast and they were finally done.  
  
The golems began trying to move their fingers and arms, testing their motor functions. Once they saw they could do that, they moved their feet as well. Then, they turned to Eleni, who was standing right in front of them with an excited look on her face for her achievements.  
  
"Now golems, I am your master. You will fight to protect me from my enemies. Go into the basement and wait until I need you to help me out," she ordered.  
  
The golems seemed to nod at their master. Eleni then proceeded to lead them to the basement of Magnus's house. There, they all sat down on the ground, waiting for her to need them.  
  
* * *  
  
When she came back upstairs, she ran into her best friend Sara. The orange-haired woman was standing in the hall, leaning on her staff. She asked Eleni, "So, are your golems finally done? You've been working on those things for three full years now, and I know you're supposed to be finished any week now. Was it today, or sometime in the near future?"  
  
Eleni nodded. "They're waiting in the basement. I don't need them immediately, but if I go out to fight something, I'm going to bring them to help me out. I can't wait to show father and Huxely how good they are, especially for my first ones. I hope to make more of them in the future."  
  
"That's cool Eleni," Sara admitted, "I can't wait to see them fight in a real battle."  
  
"I'm going to test them out tomorrow, once daddy gets back from his latest trip. I want all of my close friends and family there for me while I show them off," Eleni stated.  
  
Sara told her friend, "Well, I'm going off to find Amon and tell him the news. I'll make sure he's there tomorrow to see your golem's first battle. He'll probably be excited too."  
  
Eleni knew all about Sara's crush on their childhood friend. She wasn't jealous one bit, Amon really wasn't her type. The kind of man Eleni wanted would be much braver than Amon, who sometimes got scared about facing danger. He would have a true heart, and be willing to die if he could save his friends. His class would most likely be some sort of fighting class, to compliment Eleni's magic, but he wouldn't be all muscle and no brains. Of course, he would be kind, and not conceited about his abilities one bit. The most important thing was that he needed to be someone who loved Eleni with all his heart. She certainly wasn't going to settle to being his inferior in any way.  
  
Eleni sighed. "If only such a man existed. They say there's no such thing as the perfect man. I would even settle for half of the things on that list. As long as he loved me, and treated me as an equal and not his slave, I'll be ok with any manner he might have."  
  
* * *  
  
The next day, all of her friends were having a picnic in the fields outside of Magnus's house. There was her old nurse - - Sara and Amon's foster mother - - Mimi, the swordsman Dolan, the archer Ferdenan - - whose wounds had prevented him from active duty for nine years now - - her tutor Huxely, and of course, Sara and Amon. They were waiting for Eleni to show off her golems after they'd all eaten a nice lunch that had been made by Sara and Mimi.  
  
When everyone had finished, the golems were brought out from their hiding place in the woods. Eleni ordered them to attack the straw dummies that soldiers used to train. Each one would walk foreword when it was their turn and take a shot at the straw men. It didn't take much effort on the part of the golems to blow them away, spewing straw all over the yard.  
  
"Bravo, Eleni, bravo," called out Huxely, "You have done a great job on those golems."  
  
"You've worked so hard the past three years on them, there was no reason that they shouldn't be good. I hope that you will get a chance to use them in an actual battle someday," Amon commented.  
  
Suddenly, a messenger came running up the hill. He was a young man in his late twenties, with black hair and green eyes. The man seemed out of breath from his long run. Magnus let him catch his breath before speaking, so he could get the message out clearly.  
  
The man stated, "General Magnus, I have urgent news. Hel Spites is summoning all of his top subordinates in the Defense Ministry for a top secret meeting."  
  
Magnus looked at the man. "I will go right away. Eleni, stay here with Mimi and Huxely. This isn't something that concerns you. I'll see all of you later."  
  
* * *  
  
Eleni was bothered all night by what her father had said. He came home for dinner, and didn't say a word to anybody. When Eleni asked him what else the man had said, Magnus had just told her that it was none of her concern. But the girl couldn't shake the feeling that something was going on that would send the very balance of the world out of place.  
  
- - - -  
  
Well, we all know who I was trying to describe in Eleni's vision of the perfect man. Ash, of course. I just love that couple. 


	2. First Separation

First Separation  
  
The next day, Eleni woke up before dawn. When she went downstairs to get some milk, she found Magnus packing a large bag with provisions. Not wanting to have him brush her off again, Eleni hid in the next room. Hopefully, he would tell someone what was going on, and she could overhear what the conversation could tell her about her father's strange behavior.  
  
There was a knock at the door. When Magnus opened it, in came Dolan. Not to long after, Amon and Sara came downstairs. All of them were in their armor and battle gear, and carried weapons. They all looked like they were heading for a long campaign of some sort.  
  
"I told Mimi that we would be back soon. That we're only packing in case something drastic happens," Amon stated, "There's no need for her or Eleni to worry about us going on a long trip."  
  
"Good. I don't want her involved in this mission. It's a big one, as you all know. I just wish I could tell Eleni goodbye in person instead of having Mimi do it for me," admitted Magnus.  
  
Sara said, "I agree. It pains me for us to go out into this battle without knowing what lies ahead of us, especially since I can't tell my childhood friend goodbye, in case I don't make it back."  
  
Dolan seemed annoyed with her comment. "Don't think about not coming back. You know that thinking about bad things often leads to bad things happening to you."  
  
"I know that Dolan," Sara replied, "I just worry sometimes about these big missions."  
  
"You don't have to worry. I'm going to protect you if something happens," Amon vowed.  
  
Sara giggled a little bit. Amon could be a real sweetheart when he wanted to be. But he was also a little bit shy. At least that's why Eleni thought he couldn't tell her how he feels.  
  
Magnus told the trio, "The sun will rise soon. We need to get an early start so no one sees us what we're doing. After all, if we get suspected of anything, we could all be executed."  
  
All of them saluted. Then, Magnus opened the door, and all of them left. Eleni watched for a little while longer. Then she went back to her room to think about what she had just seen.  
  
* * *  
  
'Let's see, what is going on? Hel Spites holds a secret meeting with his top officials. He is also a freak for power. Could he be planning a coup, and daddy is going along with it? No, that can't be true. My father would never do anything so dishonorable. He's a noble soul with a passion of justice. After what he did for me, I'm sure that he wouldn't hurt anyone innocent. That's who is going to die in a coup, the innocents who try to prevent it. Father has no desire to hurt anyone who is not wicked, or who is not going to cause the deaths of other innocent people directly or indirectly.'  
  
When Mimi came upstairs to tell her that her father had gone on a trip, she didn't even notice. Eleni was too deep in thought over her father's motives. In the end, she assumed that he was either going on a mission for the army, or was working on a plan to stop Hel. That was just like his usual style. But why had he taken Amon and Sara, but left her and her golems behind?  
  
"It must be because he cares so much about me," she assumed, "He doesn't want to see me hurt in the coming battle. Even though he could always use an extra Mage to help him defeat any armored monsters or enemy soldiers he might come up against."  
  
The young Mage went downstairs for breakfast. But she was practically in a dream world over what could be going on. Her father's mysterious departure still baffled her, as it didn't seem to fit with any theory that might happen. Unless he didn't want whomever that he was supposed to go after or stop to find out about what was going on and where he was.  
  
"I just wish he would have told me what was going on with this mission. Even if he didn't take me along, it would make me feel better if I knew what was going on with him. I'll probably be up much of the next few nights worrying about where he and the others are and when they're coming home. Ok, it'll probably last until he finally comes home again," she muttered.  
  
At that moment, Huxely came in. It was apparent that he too was worried about what was going on. Magnus never went off without telling what was going on to the rest of his family.  
  
He asked Eleni, "Are you ok, young miss? This is the first time that your father has left home for a mission without telling what is going on or when he'll be back. And he's taken your two best friends with him as well, along with the Soldier who has treated you like a younger sister for years. You don't even know when they'll be home, so you don't know if there's any cause for worry."  
  
Eleni looked at him. "Huxely, do you think he'll be ok? I mean, just as you've said, he did act pretty strange. I want to hear it from you if he's going to come out of this intact."  
  
"I am not sure," Huxely replied, "There's no guarantee that he is going to die, but we don't know if he will survive this either. So the answer is, I don't have a clue what will happen."  
  
"Thank you anyway. It made me feel a lot better to hear your opinion," she stated.  
  
* * *  
  
Eleni went to the forest that she used to play in as a kid. There, she returned to her secret spot, the clearing that she had used as a hiding spot on several occasions. Sometimes, she would sit there with her friends and just look up at the sky through the trees. None of the adults knew about it, the only time they had been there was when Amion had kidnapped her, and they had been tracking him. So it was a safe place to hide her secret possessions from them.  
  
'Please gods, don't allow them to get hurt. Bring Daddy, Amon, Sara, and Dolan back to me.' She looked up at the sky, and hoped that her prayers had reached them.  
  
- - - -  
  
Yeah, we'll get into a little adventure soon. I just had to set the scene. 


	3. Worries

Worries  
  
The next three months passed by very slowly for the members of Magnus's household. Over that time, Magnus neither came home nor sent a letter to tell that he was ok. All of this secrecy and loss of contact made Eleni, Huxely, and Mimi very nervous. What had happened to the general and his men?  
  
"I'm at the end of my rope," Eleni said one night at dinner, "I think I want to go out and find what happened to him. But I don't even know where to start. He never said anything about where he was going, just that it would be a long trip and he didn't want to worry us with the details."  
  
She had told the others what she had overheard the day after Magnus had left, hoping to figure out if it meant something or not. Huxely had assumed that it must be something big for him to leave Eleni in the dark. Mimi had just worried about her two foster children. She loved Amon and Sara just as much as Magnus loved Eleni, and had always been wary of their army career.  
  
"But Miss Eleni, we can't stand to lose you as well. Who knows where they are, or what they're doing? It is too dangerous for you to go out alone to look for your father and friends," Mimi protested, even though there was worry in her voice for them all as well.  
  
Eleni told her, "I'm not going to set out on my search alone. I have the golems I just created to help me out in battle. You saw what they are capable of, if any enemy tries to attack they can protect me easily. Don't worry, I'll be back with daddy, Dolan, Amon, and Sara before you know it."  
  
Huxely looked at her. "Miss Eleni, it is our job to keep you from getting into trouble. I know you are a capable Mage, and the golems are strong fighters who can take advantage of your weakness to archery, swords, spears, and claws, but you have only defense, and no attacking power versus other magic users. That is also your golems' weakness, if you run into Mages, your quest will be cut short."  
  
"Huxely!" exclaimed Eleni, "I'm not a child anymore! I'm 19-years old, and quite capable of taking care of myself. So please, let me go and search for daddy and the others. I'm begging you."  
  
"Absolutely not! You may be an adult now, but it is still too dangerous for anyone to go out alone, especially with all of the robbers and bandits. What if they mug you?" inquired Mimi.  
  
Eleni didn't answer back. She just stomped up to her room in pure frustration. No one could possibly understand how she felt. Magnus had been like a father to her, even though she was just a poor orphan with no memory of where she came from. He had risked his life for her when she had been kidnapped as a child. Even now, she knew that his actions were all just to protect her from the enemies. Certainly, Eleni didn't blame Magnus for acting the way he did, but just wished he had told her more.  
  
* * *  
  
Shortly before dawn the next day, Eleni began packing some of her robes into a traveling bag with a Mage's Oil. Next, she put in her spellbooks, and some provisions. Finally, the young Mage tied her sheets together, in order to scale down the side of the house and go outside.  
  
Eleni thought, 'If nobody is willing to let me go, I'll just have to go out and find daddy and the others without their permission. They're my family now, and I won't just sit by and let them die. I was too young to be able to save my birth parents, I won't make that same mistake with my new family.'  
  
The young girl ran across the lawn to the outdoor entrance to the basement. She went inside, and found her golems all sitting there, waiting for their orders. "Golems, here is your task. You will come with me and help me track down my missing father and friends. If anyone gets in our way, you will fight them and destroy them. Nothing will stop us from finding our loved ones."  
  
In truth, Eleni was worried about the army the most. Rumors had begun to fly about Magnus turning traitor against the government. She knew that it had to be Hel Spites's doing. Who else would want to frame Magnus? It was clear that if Hel could catch the traitor and stop his plans, the population would vote him Prime Minister instead of Renaldo Castille in the upcoming election. Then, he could use his new status to help him with his own coup, allowing him to become the dictator of all Ishteria.  
  
"I won't let that mad man's plans come to fruition," she vowed, "Especially if he's going to use my daddy as the bait for them. Daddy, hang on. Eleni is coming to save you from him."  
  
The golems obeyed their master's orders. Soon they were all running through the forests, heading for a town. Hopefully, the young Mage could find some information there that might be of some use to her. Such as if Magnus passed that way or where he was going.  
  
It was as plain as day that he would send someone or even a whole unit from the army or Crimson Guard on Magnus's trail soon. Or even some mercenaries or well meaning people in the Security Forces who might believe the lies and wish to protect their country. Eleni knew that she'd probably have to fight against them to get to her father. She prayed for time to get ahead of that group, as well as for them to be an inexperienced band of fighters that Hel had hired. If Eleni or her golems went up against the Crimson Guard, it would be game over for them.  
  
Suddenly, a sound was heard from the bushes. The young girl turned around, expecting a fight. But when she got closer, she saw that the person in question was only Huxely.  
  
"Miss Eleni, we should turn back. It is not safe for you to be out here," he begged.  
  
Eleni stated, "I can't Huxely. Not until I find my father and the others. Please, I must go."  
  
He tugged on her arm. "But you need to come back home. Mimi is worried sick. It's bad enough that she lost her birth child and now her foster children are missing. She can't stand to lose you too."  
  
"And I can't stand to lose daddy," Eleni replied, "No matter what you say, I'm going. Don't try to follow me, you'll only get in my way. I know you're a good healer, but you're age prevents you from doing a lot. I need to make fast time, and I can't do it with you following along." With that, she tugged free of her mentor's grip, and ran off. The golems followed close behind.  
  
- - - -  
  
We're almost to where the game begins. I want to show what happened during the battle from Eleni's POV 


	4. Helping Hands

Helping Hands  
  
Eleni ran from Huxely the rest of the day. She wondered if he really was still following her around, or had let her go off on her own like she requested. After all, she was no longer a child, far past the need for her tutor to be playing nursemaid to her. Besides, she could take care of herself.  
  
Later, the group arrived at the Castle Ruins. It seemed far enough away for her to take a breather. There wouldn't be danger either, any ghosts that show up could be smited easily by her golems. Unless there was a non-Airman type ghost that she wasn't aware of.  
  
Suddenly, the girl heard voices. When she looked out from behind the ruined wall, she saw a trio of soldiers. All three were dressed in armor, and they were all armed as well. The shortest of the three wore a bandana over his head, and carried a bow in his hands. But the other two both had swords in one hand and a shield to parry attacks in the other. They seemed to be discussing the battle that had burned this whole castle to the ground during the Revolution fifteen years ago.  
  
"These must be the ones who are being sent to track down daddy and frame him," Eleni said, "I must stop them from advancing any farther. If I can catch one alive, maybe I can interrogate him and find out where daddy went off to, and what exactly Hel Spite's plans are."  
  
"Hey cut it out! You're giving me the creeps!" exclaimed the archer to the tall one.  
  
Eleni got up on a rock and began to make her voice sound eerie. She told the warriors, "Go back where you came from!" The trick had worked numerous times when she was kidding around with Amon and Sara as a child. But who had taught it to her in the first place.  
  
All three soldiers were obviously alerted by her words. The short one let out a scream, and his friends began to look around for the source of the voice. But Eleni was a master of throwing her voice, besides making it sound freaky. No one had ever caught her when she did this.  
  
Seeing how they reacted, she tried again. "A curse will befall all who enter here."  
  
"Don't be silly," the medium sized man informed his companions, "Nothing to be afraid of."  
  
Eleni could see that he was keeping his cool, even while his two friends were nearly ready to bolt back to town and cry to their mommies. It was a quality she greatly admired in a person. But there was no time to admire the enemy, she had to stop them from hurting her father.  
  
"Fools! Die then if you wish!" she exclaimed. Eleni then sent the golems out onto the field to do battle with the three warriors. It was time to show everyone the true power of Eleni Dunbar.  
  
* * *  
  
It's amazing how things never work out quite as a person likes. In only a few minutes, all nine golems were just piles of rubble. The three were good, especially since they were all fighters and the only magic used was the strange healing spell that the shorter sword user had. It proved that he wasn't a Swordsman at all, but a hybrid class that bore the power of a swordsman.  
  
From hearing the three men talk during the battle, she learned that his name was Ash, the Archer was Diego, and the tall one was Clint. The girl also found out that Ash's class was called Hero, and all three were heading for the Gillbaris Island. It seemed like that this Ash was their leader, as he seemed to give out all the orders.  
  
With the golems gone, Eleni knew that she had to stop them herself. She took off across the field, ready to give the three what's for. When she arrived, she yelled, "My clay golems. . ."  
  
It stunned the warriors that she had been able to create such things. Diego even called her actions vicious. But she gave it right back to him. "You're the vicious ones! Trying to make my daddy into a traitor." She pointed her second finger right in Ash's direction.  
  
"Daddy?. . ." the man asked her, "Who are you?. . ."  
  
"Eleni Dunbar, daughter of Magnus Dunbar," she replied.  
  
The young man tried to explain himself to her. But before he got too far, a voice called out to her from not too far off. Then, her old tutor came running over the terrain, clearly out of breath and not to happy for having to do that. Eleni groaned, "Huxely!. . . I told you not to follow me!"  
  
The old man apologized for Eleni's behavior to the three men. She rolled her eyes, Huxely thought that all of the rumors about what had happened to Magnus were foolish. But Eleni knew that someone could take them seriously, and that Hel could use that to his advantage.  
  
Ash again tried to explain themselves to Eleni. "Please just listen to our side of the story. . .Some say that Magnus was planning a coup, but we never believed it!"  
  
"So," Eleni asked, "You thinks something happened to him?"  
  
"That's what we came to this island to find out," the Hero replied.  
  
Eleni stated, "I believe you. Let's get started!" She extended her hand to him.  
  
Huxely stepped in at that moment. "Absolutely not! I won't allow it, Miss!"  
  
"It's my decision!" she told him, "And stop calling me 'Miss'! Please Ash, I want to help my father! Let me come with you!" There were these big sparkles in her eyes that she only used when she wanted something really desperately. It always worked on Mimi and her father.  
  
Ash gave in to her quite easily, no one could resist those eyes. The only thing he requested was that she take care of herself. Not that it bothered Eleni one bit, she could do that quite well. But then Huxely decided that he had to come too. He wanted to assist her with his healing powers. Diego began to grumble about having dead weight along on this journey.  
  
- - - -  
  
Here's what I thought went through her mind in this timeframe. I just couldn't say no to her request, I worried that she wouldn't join if I did. More the merrier I always say, especially if that includes female characters with kick-butt powers (I'm a little pro-feministic in RPGs, my party is as full of women as I can make it, even if it makes the game a little bit harder). 


	5. Looking Back

Looking Back  
  
Eleni put down her pen after finishing the latest chapter of her memoirs. She wanted to tell the whole world about how hope can get you through any tough time in your life. Since she had been through more trauma and sorrow than most people, it was only fitting that her story be that inspiration.  
  
It had been a harrowing five years since the war had ended. Although bandits and thieves still made trouble for the law-abiding citizens, there was enough help among the army and DSF to keep it down to a minimum. Although that didn't stop corrupt merchants and politicians from making trouble in order to line their own pockets with gold, but human beings could only do so much.  
  
The Enchanter walked into the kitchen, where she began to make a pot of tea for herself. It was a calming tea that Mimi had used when she was young and had nightmares. Now, Eleni used it when she finished remembering an important fact from her past, as it often involved the need to calm herself after thinking about it. But it didn't bother her one bit, since the tea was so good.  
  
Sitting at the table, was Ash, eating his lunch. Eleni smiled, and sat down besides the young Vandalier. Then she took her arm, and intertwined it with his, while they held hands.  
  
Eleni didn't remember the first time she had fallen in love with Ash. It might have been when he showed her concern over her father's disappearance and her situation as a past-less orphan. He had tried to protect her like a big brother, although they were perfect strangers.  
  
Or it could have been when he came barging into the prison to rescue her, Clint, and Amon. That time, the Jailmaster Dumas tried to kill her with his sickle. But Ash had leapt out at him, and stopped the attack before it could hit Eleni. She then finished him off with her Phase Shift spell.  
  
If not those two, it would have to be right after she had discovered her past. When all of the excitement over having Vandal Heart in their possession wore off, Eleni had begun to cry over the loss of her family, and how she failed to save them a second time. Ash had come to her then, and let her cry on his shoulder. She remembered looking into his eyes, and they seemed to tell her that it'd be all right. "Ash," she whispered, "What do you think will happen next? Nobody knows what the future holds for anyone. But can you see a light at the end of the tunnel, or only infinite darkness?"  
  
"I believe we're already at that light. We've defeated all of our enemies, and can live in peace from now on. I've returned from my long journey after being thrust into the portal, and we're together once again. What more can we ask for?" he inquired.  
  
Eleni could not come up with an answer for her beloved. She just looked into his eyes and smiled. They stayed like that until the tea water boiled. Then, she had to pour it into her teacup. The young woman offered some to Ash, who accepted graciously.  
  
Suddenly, a sound was heard from the nursery. When Eleni went to check inside, she saw that the twins had woken up from their nap. She picked up their daughter while Ash tended to their son.  
  
Eleni asked, "What's the matter Leena? Don't worry, mommy's here now. I'll take care of you sweetheart. Mommy's never going to go anywhere." She walked over to the changing table to put her daughter in a fresh diaper. Instantly, the child quieted down. Then, Ash did the same thing with their son, Ken. When both children were changed, their parents walked them into the kitchen for their lunch.  
  
Eleni looked at Ash. "It's a good thing that we're both home at this time. Every time one of us has something to do, it is pure chaos while the other tries to take care of two babies."  
  
"Yeah, but it's worth it," Ash replied, "I wouldn't trade the life we live now for the world."  
  
"Me too Ash, me too," Eleni replied.  
  
- - - -  
  
You know what, I can't figure out what to say next. That's why this last chapter is so short, I'd rather have a brief ending than ramble on about nothing just to get a thousand words in. Well, here's the thank yous. First, to Konami for making this game. Then, to the creators of Slayers, Ruin Explorers, Dirty Pair, and Inu Yasha since I listened to some of their theme songs while typing. Finally, to my best friend Dan for inspiring me to play this game in the first place. 


End file.
